


Alad V saves the Day

by orphan_account



Series: Darvo's Life Sucks [2]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Ambiguous Suicide, Bad Parenting, Does that pairing even exist?, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sequel to Bek Family Traditions, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, This is not an Alad X Darvo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Darvo is sick of being taken advantage of by his dad, so he turns to probably the worst option possible for help.





	Alad V saves the Day

**Author's Note:**

> by sequel coming soon i meant i'd be posting it a few hours later lmao
> 
> you don't have to read family traditions to understand this, things are made pretty blatant 
> 
> Please follow me at Mutalist.tumblr.com and hit me up! We can talk about anything (but mostly about Alad V and why he's the best character in the history of ever)

Many mistakes were made over the course of Darvo’s life. Most of them were his fault, like continuing to do certain things with his father, not having his father killed for said certain things, or not shooting himself last night when he was staring down the barrel of the gun that he’d been selling that day. So he had a pretty good sense for when he was about to make a mistake. And this, was definitely a big mistake.

But he brought up the comms and called anyways. 

It rang twice before being answered, and when it was, the screen was just dark. 

“How did you get these coordinates?” 

The voice was distorted, clearly a modulator trying to protect the speaker’s anonymity. But Darvo had grown up hearing that voice. Even the heaviest modulation couldn’t prevent him from recognizing the cadence. 

“Alad V, I need your help,.”

The screen lit up showing a very grumpy Corpus.

“You have the Tenno,” he said, “What could you possibly need me for?”

“It’s Frohd Bek. I—” 

“And who is that again?”

“What? Frohd Bek. The head of the Board. He’s tried to kill you hundreds of times, he’s the one who exiled you! How can you not—”

“Oh right. Him. Why do you need help with him? He’s a fool, an imbecile.”

“He’s my, my father.”

Alad did an odd upward motion with his shoulder that might have been a shrug, but also could have been literally anything else, “I’ve been alive a long time. All the fools tend to blend together.”

“I don’t care about that, just tell me if you’ll help me or not.”

“i would rather not get involved with Bek family business.”

“I’ll make a deal between you and the Tenno.”

“I already have a deal with the Tenno.”

“I can get you off Eris.”

“I like Eris just fine. No one to bother me. Until you,” he said, glaring. 

”I’ll do anything!”

That got Alad’s attention. “Anything?”

“Yes, I mean, within reason, but—”

“You have a deal. Just write up the contract and send it over with a ship.”

“Wait, aren’t you going to tell me what you want?”

“No.”

“Just tell me.”

“Are you backing out already?”

“No, I just, I just expected more of an argument. Aren’t you going to ask what I need you to do first?”

“You want me to stop the, ugh, copulation.”

Darvo’s blood froze. He felt sick, like he was about to vomit. He would have if he’d eaten at all within the last two days. But most of all, he had an insatiable urge to hang up.

“Are you really that surprised?” Alad asked, “We all knew about it. It was obvious. You should have seen the way that moron bragged about you during the meetings.”

“I thought, I thought you didn’t remember him.”

“The Infestation, it blends things together.”

Darvo swallowed. “How, how long have you known?”

“Since he joined the Board. I’m assuming that’s around when it started.”

“No.”

“Hmm?”

“No, it,” Darvo looked at the floor, “it started a long time before.”

“What? You mean—” Alad V burst into laughter. It wasn’t really that funny, Darvo thought. “You mean that idiot is a pederast!?”

Darvo only frowned at the screen.

Alad continued to laugh, “That is amazing! Fantastic! How pathetic! The great Frohd Bek, slayer.of the monstrous Alad V, is a pederast! Ha!” 

“It’s not funny.”

“Excuse you, it is  _ very  _ funny.”

“Just don’t tell anyone.”

“And why not?”

“Because I’ll give your coordinates to my father.”

Alad’s smile dropped back into his characteristic frown. “You aren’t one for mirth and joy, are you?”

“What is there to be joyful about!? I’m stuck asking Alad V of all people for help!”

“That should be an honor,” Alad said, glaring again. 

“Well it’s not! And I’m sick of my father touching me and I’m sick. of having to act like everything is okay! Will you help me or not!?”

Alad seemed unfazed, “I already said I would.”

“Fine! Good!”

“Now just—”

Darvo hung up. 

A week later, Darvo heard the ruckus from his store. He knew immediately what, er, who it was since he’d spent the whole week regretting everything about everything ever. Besides his friends. He didn’t regret Clem or the Tennos that’d stop by just to talk. But everything else, he  _ definitely  _ regretted. 

He left Clem without a word and speed-walked to the entrance of the relay. When he heard the voice, he was very tempted to just leave the Corpus to fend for himself. But he had a mission. One that hopefully didn’t end in his father’s bed. Or dead, because trusting a megalomaniac who Infested himself and his crew for the sake of science was probably the worst idea in the history of worst ideas. 

“Unhand me, you deplorables!” 

Darvo sighed. He should have just shot himself. 

He turned the corner and raised his hands to his chest, palms out. One useful thing he father taught him was body language. 

“It’s okay, I brought him here,” he said, “Alad V is my, er, guest.” 

The relay guards didn’t lower their guns, but the ones crowding Alad stepped away. 

“Um,” a little voice spoke up from behind him, a kid’s, so definitely a Tenno. “Darvo, why did you bring Alad V here?”

Darvo faced between the Tenno and the disaster he’d created, ““Secret operations, Tenno. More freedom for me to make more deals with you.”

“B-but he, um,” the Tenno looked down nervously, “He kidnapped me once.”

“Me too!” Another Tenno said from the crowd that inevitably surrounded the situation. 

“And me!” 

“And you all deserved it!” Alad said, crossing his arms. Darvo wasn’t sure how he managed that with the bands around his forearm. “If you just cooperated, I could have made things better for all of us!” 

“That’s the past, isn’t it?” Darvo laughed and he prayed it didn’t sound as nervous as he felt, “We all make some mistakes—”

“He put a collar on my friend and made her do weird things!”

“Woah,” Darvo looked to Alad, “You did what?”

“It was for science.” 

Darvo looked from the Tennos to the Corpus. Then to the floor. 

“Well,” he swallowed, “This is Alad’s way of saying he’s sorry.”

“Excuse you, I am  _ not  _ sorry.”

“Be quiet! You are very sorry! Now say it!” 

“I’m not going to lie.” 

“Don’t make me send you back!”

“You asked for  _ my  _ help!” 

Darvo sighed. He put on his salesman grin to the Tennos, “Trust me, Alad V is sorry for what he’s done. This is his way of making up for it.”

The Tennos looked very doubtful. It was more than a little painful seeing a group of children look at him like that. 

“Just, uh, excuse us. He’ll be gone soon. I promise.” 

The first Tenno, the one nearest to him, latched onto his hand and looked up at him, a big smile on her face. 

“Okay! I trust you, Darvo!”

Yeah, he should have killed himself. 

“So the plan is,” Davo started in the silence of his locked store. He’d shooed the Tenno and Clem out on a wild goose hunt in some Grineer ruin. “First I—”

“Wait,” Alad said, “There’s a factor you haven't taken into account yet.”

“What is it?”

“I have my own plan and it’s far,  _ far  _ better than yours.”

Years of dealing with his father gave Darvo the strength not to shoot Alad on the spot. 

“Then what’s your plan?”

“I’m not telling you. You’ll get in the way. Trust me, it’s flawless. And it’s not as if you have a choice in the matter.”

“I do have a choice. I can always tell—”

“Your father my coordinates? Why do you go running to the same man you’re trying to get rid of when it’s convenient? What are you going to do when he’s gone? Are you going to flounder useless like the fish you are?”

Darvo bit his mouth shut. He had no idea where the fish part came from, but because that was the least offensive bit, he was going to focus on that. 

“Don’t kill my father,” he finally muttered. “Do anything to get him away from me, but don’t kill him.” 

“Oh don’t worry. I have other plans for him.”

“Did I even need to bring you here?”

“Of course. Just have a little faith in your elders. Carry on with business and I’ll make sure everything goes according to plan.” 

That was the opposite of what Darvo wanted to do, but he couldn’t think of an argument. He had reached out to Alad afterall. It’d be a waste to not trust him. 

“Fine.”

Alad stepped closer to him, hand held out. It was giant compared to Darvo’s own. Actually, now that they were alone, Darvo let himself marvel at just how big Alad was. He’d seen techs of course, but being near a larger Corpus specimen in an enclosed space was… a little intimidating. At least his father wasn’t the same size or else Darvo would probably have permanent physical damage on top of the mental scarring. 

He eyed the nearest gun. That thought deserved a bullet. 

Alad cleared his throat, “Didn’t that imbecile teach you any manners?”

Without hesitating anymore, Darvo took his hand and shook it. He pulled back, but Alad held on. And kept holding. It went on for an uncomfortable amount of time. 

“Uh…. Alad?”

“One last thing, Darvo Bek,” Alad said, smiling tightly. That grin was worse than his father’s. “Don’t cut me off ever again.”

“Fine, I won’t,” Darvo finally managed to yank his hand free. Under his breath, he mumbled, “Weirdo.”

“Call me whatever you want. It won’t change the fact that you’re the one having sex with his father. And from such a young age too,” he tittered, “What a shame. Being stained like that from the moment you came into this universe. And you’ve had no one else either.”

“That’s not true,” Darvo said, but it came out much weaker than he was hoping. 

“Is it? Because I’ve done my research and my data is never wrong. Are you sure you want to be rid of him? That won’t get rid of what he’s done. You’ll be the same. You’ll be wearing the same scars for the rest of your life. What are you going to do once you’re alone and aching for someone to touch? You’ll regret—”

“Get out.” 

Alad laughed, “I just told you not to cut me off.”

“Get,” Darvo pointed towards the door, “Out.” 

The Corpus didn’t move. He just stared down at Darvo, that stupid smile still on his face. That’s why Darvo didn’t expect it when Alad’s giant hand smacked into the side of head, knocking him down to the ground. It wasn’t a punch. Not even a slap. Just a sloppy open-palmed hit. The strength behind it was surprising though. The part of Darvo that wasn’t impulsive reminded him that this man survived the Infestation and was also ten feet tall. Of course he’d be stronger than the average crewman. 

Alad knelt by him and offered his hand. “Don’t cut me off. Is that not so simple, Bek?”

“Don’t call me that.” 

“I’ll call you as I please. Get off the ground. You may be the eyeless ones’ dog, but you’re still a Corpus. Have some pride.” 

Darvo got up without taking Alad’s hand.

Alad snorted, “Mannerless pup. I can’t say this isn’t what I was expecting.” 

“Just get out. Talk to Ergo, I already rented a place for you to stay.” 

“Ugh, Ergo Glast? Really? You must think of me as some charity case.” 

“Yeah, I kinda do.” 

“Hmm,” Alad hummed. He was still smiling. Before Darvo could react, Alad was patting the side of his head, the same side that he’d hit. “Poor little pup.”

“I don’t want your pity.” 

“Of course you do. You want everyone’s pity and you’re ashamed of that. You want everyone to know how you’ve suffered, but you know that they’ll look at you with disgust. Or worse, they’ll be like us and not give a single care.”

“Us?”

“The Board.” 

Darvo bit his mouth. He knew Alad was just trying to get a reaction out of him. 

“You’re wrong. I don’t want anyone to know because—”

“Because you’re dirty. Filthy. Because each and every time, you consent. You don’t even fight back.”

The same cold sick feeling from before returned. Darvo stared at the floor.

“I guessed,” Alad said, answering the question in Darvo’s head, and Darvo could hear the genuine smile in his voice.

“Don’t tell anyone.” 

“What would I have to gain from that? I’d take no pleasure from doing such a thing.” 

“Just don’t tell. They can’t know.”

Alad tittered again and rose to his feet. Darvo still stared at the floor. He could barely see his reflection. The worst part was that Alad was right. He’d captured how he felt perfectly. Filthy, dirty,  _ stained.  _ If he was a piece of merchandise, he’d toss himself aside for something more functional. 

“Cancel your deal with Glast,” Alad said as the door opened, “I prefer the ship. Less traitorous backstabbers there.” 

The door closed. 

Darvo pushed himself up to sit. 

The next week was shockingly peaceful. Alad just sat in his store all day and was even polite to the customers. Most Tennos avoided him with a glare, a few antagonized him with insults, and even fewer tried to talk to him as if they were trying to make friends. All of them, Alad treated with the same polite, but cold distance. Darvo was grateful for that, he supposed. Even when he closed up the store, Alad didn’t help, but he didn’t get in the way.

Really, the only thing to complain about was Alad’s mannerisms. He’d never really interacted with the Corpus diplomat before. So the first day, he was caught off-guard when Alad settled a hand on his shoulder, dwarfing it with his palm. 

“What are you doing!?” Darvo had said, flinching away. 

“What?” Alad looked innocent, well, as innocent as he could look, “I just wanted to say that your business practices are intelligent. Very profitable.”

“Why’d you have to touch me!?” 

The other Corpus gave that tight smile again, “Being repulsed to physical touch is a common trait in sexual abuse victims. I hadn’t known you were among those affected. It will not happen again.” 

“No,” Darvo said quickly, “I’m not. It’s fine. Nevermind.” 

So when it happened the next day, Darvo forced himself to stay still. He tried to look at the positives. His business practices were being called good by one of the best businessmen in the Empire. That was impressive. When he thought of it that way, it made him feel nice. No, not really, but he could lie to himself that that was the case. 

By the end of the next week, Darvo found himself used to the weird shoulder pats and the even weirder helmet pats. He also found himself shaking and unable to breathe after seeing his father had left him a message on his comms unit. This didn’t always happen, but it started recently within the year. Around the same time the suicidal thoughts went from 50% of the time to 99%. 

Alad noticed immediately and kneeled by Darvo’s side. Thankfully the store had already closed up for the day so the awkwardness of shooing out any Tennos was avoided. 

He looked at the screen and made a knowing hum. Darvo jumped when he felt a hand on his back.

“Answer him,” Alad said, “Tell him you’ll call him next week. Act like nothing is happening.” 

Darvo shook his head. That’d be too suspicious. 

“He won’t think anything of it. I know the moron. He trusts you. Just calm down. Take deep breaths. This is all according to the plan.” 

All according to the plan. That actually made him feel better. Just put up with it then it’d all be over. 

“Okay,” he said. 

“Good,” that earned him a pat on his helmet. The action had become familiar quickly. Maybe it was the part of him who wanted someone to praise him that latched onto it so fast. The hand left and Alad stood. “I’ll be outside. Come get me when you’ve finished. I don’t want to risk that fool knowing I’m here.” 

Darvo nodded and waited for the sound of the door closing to start recording. 

It occurred to Darvo in the week after that Alad had been around for nearly a month. It also occurred to Darvo that sometime, without him noticing, he’d started considering the egomaniac a friend. The Tennos got used to him. Clem started acting like his usual self again. It seemed like Alad had just always been there, watching things from the corner. The next time his father left a message, Alad was there again, easing Darvo out of his panic. No one else had done that. No one else  _ knew  _ to do that. 

For the first time in a long time, Darvo felt a bit hopeful. 

Darvo had just taken his outer suit off and got into his bun when the door opened. He’d given Alad the code for emergencies, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit annoyed. Though the other Corpus wouldn’t bother him without a reason.

“What is it?” he asked.

“It’s time to put my plan into action,” Alad said.

“Now?”

“Yes, now! Hurry,” Alad sat at Darvo’s side and handed him a comms device, “Call Frohd Bek.” 

Darvo hesitated. But this plan had apparently taken a month. He wouldn’t ruin it now because he had no idea what was going on. It’d all work out. Alad was smart. They had a deal. He entered in his father’s code. 

Frohd Bek answered immediately. 

“Darvo!” he sounded happy, even though literally no one but Darvo would be able to tell, “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you.” 

Darvo looked past his father into the background. He couldn’t make out much, but it looked like a hallway with all the crewmen going on their way. When the familiar panic started to grow, he felt Alad’s hand at his back again. Right. Plan. He had a friend who knew about his situation. Things were getting better. He’d make them better. 

“I have to, er, I wanted to talk with you about, um,” he glanced at Alad. Shouldn’t they have rehearsed this beforehand!? 

“Darvo,” he heard the suspicion in his father’s modulated voice, “Who’s there with you?”  
Alad ducked his head into frame. “Hello there, Mister Bek! Must I say, it’s be a _very_ long time.” 

Frohd Bek’s brow dipped low, “Alad V! Darvo, what’s the meaning of this!?” 

“I—” Darvo started. The hand on his back moved until Alad’s arm was around his neck. 

“Oh, you know your son, I’m sure. He was just  _ so  _ nervous to tell you, but I told him that I demand some basic respect.”

“Wha—” Darvo started again.

“Alad,” Frohd Bek growled, “Get away from my son.” 

“Now why would I do that? This is exactly why I insisted we call, to clear up any misunderstandings. You see, Darvo and I are, ahem, what’s the right word, darling?”

Darvo flinched at the pet name, trying to pull away. But Alad forced him even closer. “What?”

“Together? No, too immature. Committed. Yes, committed, that’s right.”

“WHAT?” both Beks said in unison. 

“Don’t act surprised, darling, I understand that you’re nervous, but we  _ talked  _ about this!” 

“No,” Darvo looked at the screen, “Father, this isn’t—” 

Alad’s other hand was on his face and suddenly, his mouth was too. Even ignoring  _ who  _ was kissing him, the size difference made it too sloppy and awkward. Alad’s mouth was twice or even three times the size of Darvo’s and he clearly didn’t have any idea what he was doing beyond performing for Frohd Bek. There was a lot of tongue and licking and even some teeth which was beyond terrifying. And that was all within the first few seconds. Darvo struggled to get away, but Alad continued to hold him into the mouth mauling. He had no choice. He opened his mouth, pressed forward, and bit down. 

Alad yelped in pain and pulled away, just in time for Darvo to hear—

“Kronia Relay. I’m coming to get you.” 

And the comm closed. 

Darvo scrambled out of bed, to the other side of the room, pressing himself against the wall just to get as far away from Alad as possible. 

“What was that!? Why would you do that!?”

Alad laughed as he stood up. 

“Of course I didn’t forget your father. You really believe me to be  _ that  _ stupid? I just wanted you to get your guard down. How could I forget your father after what he did to me?”

“Don’t ruin me just because he exiled you!” 

“No, fool! Because he cut funding to my beautiful, my precious, Zanuka! And you,” Alad jabbed a finger in his direction, “You pathetic little plea for help was my perfect moment to get back at him!” 

“HOW!?”

“Can’t you see!? I’ve cuckolded Frohd Bek with his own son! The ultimate shame! He watched it all! Vengeance, Darvo! Vengeance is sweet!” Alad laughed triumphantly as he turned his back on Darvo and started for the door.

“Oh, and before you give my coordinates to your father, remember that I know everything now. What will the Tenno think once I tell them what actually goes on once during your ‘kidnappings’?” 

Another laugh.

“W-what about the contract!? Our deal!?” 

“Yes, and my terms are ‘I’ll help you, if you allow me to cancel the contract at any time.’ Contract is canceled, Darvo!” 

The door opened. 

Darvo stared. 

“When you’re getting fucked by your father, I hope you’re thinking of me, ‘darling!’” 

The door closed as Alad waved over his shoulder.

Darvo’s knees gave out. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the door. Blindly, he reached for the Grakata he’d set aside. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell if Alad is more of a dick in this than he is in canon but fuck it i'll take it
> 
> the finale to the trilogy is coming soon  
> "Papa Glast makes everything okay (but after what happened with Alad probably not)"


End file.
